


Perfect Match

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheesy, Christmas OTP Challenge, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Long foreplay, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mostly Smut, Ridiculous ways to say sorry, Schmoop, Smut, Sweet, True Love, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, a tiny bit of angst, proposal, so cheesy I am ashamed, you're gonna puke rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh oh..." was all that left his mouth at the sight of what was probably the ugliest christmas sweater in the entire universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Promp #9 Wearing ugly christmas jumpers

Jensen slowly unwrapped the package and took a look inside.  
"Uh oh..." was all that left his mouth at the sight of what was probably the ugliest christmas sweater in the entire universe.  
Misha was impatiently watching him and so his face visibly dropped at this reaction. Of course Jensen knew that it was a present from him and immediately after making this sound he smiled but the flashing colours and specifically outstanding pooping reindeer on its front side drew this very unpleasant response from him first and it couldn't be undone.

"What is it?" asked Jared, adjusting his new glorious moose antlers that Mark had gotten him.  
"A christmas sweater." Jensen raised it up, hoping that his smile looked sincere enough.  
"Striking." Jared summed it up, his expression unchanged.  
He didn't even blink, goddamn him!  
"It's from me." Misha's voice was small.  
"I know." oh fuck, this didn't sound nice.

Jensen had totally no idea what to do. If he had only played it off with laughter at first, everything would be okay but since he had made an expression of pure disgust, Misha was definitely sad now and it was Jensen's least favourite sight in the world. He sent Jared a panicked look and Jared made his _you-screwed-royally_ face.  
Oh yes, he did screw up.  
Having no better ideas, Jensen unpacked the rest of his gifts, pretending to be enthusiastic but failing miserably, even in the case of flashy, woolen cock warmers that Matt had gotten him.  
Misha wasn't joyful either.

***

Eventualy everyone went away quicker that planned since the atmosphere went to shit and Jensen was left alone with Misha who was trying to cover how hurt he was with a fake smile.  
They were cleaning up in silence and when Jensen finally decided to say something, Misha spoke forestalling him.  
"I'm gonna take a shower." he said, his voice gravely. "I'm tired, going to sleep early." and with that he just left.

Jensen had to stop himself from kicking the innocent christmas tree. He was so mad at himself, so fucking mad.

***

Truth to be told, Misha knew he might have been overreacting a little and he felt bad for spoiling the evening for everyone but he couldn't just stop feeling hurt.  
And mad at himself.  
He really had thought that this sweater, which was the ugliest one he had ever seen, would make Jensen laugh and then look tortured as he would be forced to wear it. His eyes would be laughing all the time though, they would be full of love for Misha, no matter how awkward he would feel.  
And it hadn't happened because Misha went too big and the damned thing was too disgusting to even laugh at. He had officially given Jensen the worst present in the entire universe and nothing, even the secret second part of his gift that were yet to be given privately, couldn't make up for this mistake.  
Some of the drops that were rolling down Misha's cheeks weren't water coming from the shower. He just wanted to kick himself in the ass for screwing up the fragile relationship they were slowly building. He just wanted to crawl silently into their bed and try to fall asleep to let his emotions burn out during the night.  
There was no point in talking about this now, while they were both still fed up and tired, definitely not able to think as clear as in the morning.

Misha came out of the shower and jumped into his pyjamas, which he hadn't used so often recently thanks to Jensen. Having made sure his eyes weren't suspiciously red or too puffy, he creeped out of the bathroom and sneaked into the dark bedroom. Holding his breath, he closed the door behind himself silently and got caught by a sudden outburst of light.  
Misha blinked rapidly, blinded by the brightness and his mouth fell open as he spotted what or rather who and how was waiting for him.

On their bed, sprawled in all his glory, was a vision which could only fairly be described as a morph of a hot wet dream and cheesy christmasy nightmare.  
Jensen Ackles was dressed only in his new, gloriously kitchy sweater and a freakin' ribbon of a magically matching colour with tiny holiday bells tied around his half hard cock.  
Misha couldn't decide whether he should laugh, cry or scream, so he just stood there, his mouth agape.

Jensen smiled apologetically, seeing his lost expression.  
"Hey, Mish." he said. "I'm really sorry I upset you. You see, I probably have given you a false impression on my opinion on your present." left corner of his mouth twitched a little. "I was just shocked how perfectly it fits my bells." at that he reached down and poked them, making them ring cheerfully.  
Misha's lower lip started trembling and his eyes went watery. Jensen spotted this immediately and begun raising to do something, literally anything, afraid it was a begining of a real disaster, when Misha bursted out with laughter.  
Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he bent in half, giggling like an idiot, all the anger and negative emotions leaving him as the love for this ridiculously cute, caring and lovely man flooded him.

Jensen observed his fits with anxiety and hope until Misha finally regained some control over his body and looked at him, swiping the tears away.  
"Oh God, Jen..." he muttered. "You're so... You're just..." he couldn't find the right words so instead he just chose to literally screw it and jumped onto the bed to trap Jensen in a forceful kiss, cupping his stupidly perfect face and crushing his plush lips.

Jensen groaned with content, having Misha on his lap rubbing against him. His hands started wandering down Misha's sides to his slim hips and back up underneath his pyjamas.  
His touch was all that was necessary to set Misha on fire. He growled, biting Jensen's lower lip and rolling it between his teeth before he backed away to look into Jensen's eyes. Then he glanced down at Jensen's cock, bobbing between them.  
"Can I unwrap this present?" he asked, his voice low.  
"It's for you. Only for you." Jensen smirked playfully.

Misha groaned predatorily in response and lowered himself to graze the head with his teeth and then slowly bite the ribbon and pull it until it untied. He was holding it in his mouth like a trophy and as much as Jensen thought it ridiculous, it was also extremely hot.  
Misha's eyes weren't leaving his as he gently put the ribbon down by his side and came back to lick through Jensen's slit, sending a shiver through his body.  
Jensen loved how sweetly torturous was Misha in his oral teasing, quickly bringing him very close and stopping right on the edge to make him yearn for relief. Misha was deconstructing him piece by piece, sucking, licking and blessing with soft touch, watching him squirm, clutch the sheets and swear under his breath.

Misha's hands finally crawled beneath that awful sweater and he followed them up with a trail of kisses until the graze of his nails outlined the shapes of Jensen's areolas and Jensen shivered as Misha started sucking on the left one while rubbing little maddening circles around the other with his fingers.  
Jensen was a hot mess of need and want, his lips constantly whispering his pleas as he just couldn't get himself to do anything more, giving in to Misha completely, accepting him as his only saviour and only pleasure.  
"Fuck me, Mish." was all he was begging for.

But Misha first wanted him completely worked up.  
He continued his onslaught until Jensen's words became silent yelps, his eyes fell shut and his cock was constantly leaking precome, rock hard against Misha's thigh. Only then, he raised up to look at Jensen's flushed face, his parted lips and neck bared just for him, and decided it was definitely the most beautiful sight in the world.  
Misha smirked, observing Jensen from beneath his eyelashes, and leaned forward to kiss him hungrily. Jensen's response was lazy but predatory in its devouring slowness. Misha huffed, feeling his cock twitch hard and impatiently.  
"I'm gonna take you now, Jen." he whispered against Jensen's mouth.

Jensen's eyes opened slowly. They were so bright and full of lust and affection.  
"Please, make love to me..." he uttered in response and Misha felt all his feelings hitting him back like a unstoppable wave.  
"As you wish." his voice was full of emotions and his next kiss tender.  
Jensen was embracing him and pulling him closer, no longer in a hurry despite his burning need. Misha gave into it desperately, basking in the affection so clearly perceptible in Jensen's every gesture, in his small smile, and in the way he held Misha in his arms.  
It was so unbelievable, someone loving him so much, this man loving him more than he thought possible. He felt tears gathering under his eyelids and despite his effort to fight them back, they started rolling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Jensen brushed the wetness away from Misha's cheek.  
"I just..." Misha sniffed, closing his eyes shyly. "You are so unreal. I can't believe you chose me of all the people."  
"To me you are perfect, Mish." Jensen answered simply, kissing Misha on the nose. "I love you for who you are, despite all your flaws. I love you when you love me and I love you equally as much when you hate me, when you hurt me or when I hurt you. No matter what, no matter how ugly a sweater you buy me or how stupid a prank you pull on me I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world. What's so hard to believe in there?" he smiled softly.  
"I don't deserve all of that." Misha started sobbing silently and Jensen started rocking him slightly in his arms.  
"You do, Mish, you do." he purred, kissing the crown of his head.  
"You're such a beautiful person, Jen. I love you so much." Misha nuzzled into Jensen's neck.  
"I know." Jensen chuckled happily and as Misha raised his head a little, he started kissing his face, his wet eyelids, cold nose and red cheeks, moving onto his trembling chin and shaky lips.

"I have one more present for you." Misha finally regained some of his composure, his heart still beating fast.  
Observed by Jensen, he reached to a tiny drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a little wooden box.  
"You don't have to accept it, if you don't like it." Misha opened it with some sort of determination.  
In the box were two traditionally forged, silver rings with their initials carved on their insides.  
"It's for both of us. I know it's cheesy but..." this sentence was never meant to be finished as Jensen pulled Misha back into a kiss, buring his fingers in his hair and groaning silently against his lips.  
" **You** are unbelievable." he said with passion as he backed away. "I want to be yours forever. Deep in my heart I already am but I want you to know it and remember about it every day. Marry me, Misha. Just say yes and we'll be forever together."

Misha looked at him with big eyes and then cupped his face delicately.  
"Yes..." he whispered. "Yes..."  
And then he was pulled closer again, their kisses growing more and more frantic, Misha's pyjamas and Jensen's sweater finally discarded for good, and their naked bodies flush against each other.

They had done it so many times already, they had been rough, they had been fast, and they had been gentle, but never had it been so full of untamed love. This time it wasn't about the desire, it was just them, becoming one, entwined stronger with every sweet breath and thrust they shared.  
Misha was moving slow inside Jensen, making sure he was grazing his prostate, marking his every movement with new kisses on Jensen's neck and face, groaning as those warm hands he knew so well were holding onto him and burning his skin. The clench of the muscles was strong around him, inviting him, milking him until he didn't want to hold it back any longer. Jensen arched his heated body, his moan broken as he came, feeling Misha fill him with his hot come, completing him in a way he never dared to wish someone would.

Misha slid into his arms, curling against his chest and kissing his sensitive skin, and Jensen purred, starting to rub small circles on Misha's back, inhaling deeply his scent to calm his breathing down.  
"So... we are really getting married..." Misha pressed a kiss underneath Jensen's jaw.  
"Well, you said yes." Jensen grinned, looking down at him and raising his brow. "I'm afraid it's too late to back down now, mister Collins."  
"Oh, poor me..." Misha narrowed his eyes, smirking seductively. "I'm gonna marry the loveliest and sexiest man alive, whatever shall I do?"  
Jensen rolled his eyes, chuckling happily. "You are such a dork, Mish, and yet I love you so much."  
"It's because I'm your dork." Misha grinned, raising on his elbow to look at him from above. "You have no other choice."  
"I wouldn't make any other choice anyway." Jensen's smile became sheepish. "I mean it."  
"I know." Misha's eyes were full of affection as they locked gazes.  
Slowly he lowered himself and they kissed again, holding onto each other to never let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated :D  
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
